No idea what's this
Cornflower Cornflower belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. (PS: Essence may help me to edit a few things on and off, I allowed her to <3) She is my entry in the Couple's Contest, and her partner is Koro <3 Description She doesn't look very special at first glance. From afar, Cornflower looks like any typical SeaWing, although several parts of her build suggests that she has NightWing blood in her. She has a lithe and thin build, but not the type that'll give the impression of an underfed dragon. She just doesn't have a lot of muscle, and is slightly taller than the average dragon of her age, despite not being very huge in size. She has rather long, pointed ears and the SeaWing fin on her back. Her horns are slightly curved and not very long. She also has webbed talons. In terms of coloration, Corn doesn't stand out too much, either. Her main scales are a shade of deep, dark blue, the color of ocean water. Her scales are very smooth and ripple slightly in the light. Bioluminescent spots trail down her neck and body, but instead of blue they are a light purple, a sign of her NightWing heritage. The SeaWing webbing on her back is also the same shade of purple. Her wings and underbelly are pale sky blue, and over her wing membranes are scattered white spots similar to a purebred NightWing's, making her wings look like sparkling water when fully spread. Corn has large, slightly glow-in-the-dark golden-yellow eyes, and they allow her to see even with very little light around, better than most SeaWings or NightWings. They have a similar quality to river water, shimmering according to her emotions. If one looks closely, they can see a scar at the bottom of her right wing, and the fact that she never seems to soar into the sky. Well, that's because it's impossible. Due to an incident that she would rather bury in the past, Corn is completely unable to fly with her wings, and also cannot extend her wings fully. She is not very fast on the ground either, due to her several bones in her limbs being broken before, even though no permanent damage is visible. She carries a special pouch filled with her signature silver arrows, and a golden crossbow is mounted on her back. She also carries a sword with a sapphire gemstone embedded in the hilt. Personality One might simply laugh at the idea of a dragon being able to talk to demons or spirits, and even more so at the idea of protecting the world from them. And that's exactly what would tear Corn apart, if she heard what they had to say. Indeed, quiet and reserved as she is, the blue dragoness gives everyone the impression that she's someone who would lock themselves in, with only scrolls and books for company, and maybe even wish to never come out. And that is true. Except, there's much, much more to Cornflower than that. She has told someone else of her strange powers, of being able to see things that weren't visible to most, but that didn't get her anywhere. She was only met with sneers, taunts, and even accusations that she was a liar and an attention-seeker. It is no wonder that she keeps her identity as an exorcist secret, and desperately tries to change the topic whenever she is asked what she does for a living. Because of this, she works in the shadows, not letting anyone know that she's been there. While she is more than willing to offer her assistance to those who ask her, Corn knows better than to force those who do not believe her to accept her help. Aside from that, no one knows much about Corn's life, outside of her odd job. She shows several signs of someone who has been through trauma, both physically and emotionally. She flinches when she is touched by unfamiliar dragons, and is actually sensitive to the point of being rather mentally weak. However, her stubborn and determined nature does not allow even her own insecurities and volatile emotions to stop her from carrying out something that she has decided to do. Corn isn't very sure of anything, and especially doubts herself. She has almost no faith in the dragon population, preferring to isolate herself from society with only a few known friends that she's comfortable around. But on the other talon, with the few dragons she actually lets her defenses down when around them, she is fiercely protective of them, and is not-so-secretly deathly afraid of losing anyone again. Honestly, who can blame her, though? She had suffered great loss in her life, and she does not intend to lose anything anymore. While naturally pessimistic, a few dragons close enough to her can help her to see the bright side of things. Being emotionally sensitive, Corn is very prone to breakdowns, and there are periods where she just feels like crying and she'll usually let herself. Because of her empathy, she can feel other dragon's emotions as if they were her own, and this often adds to her stress, another reason she strays far away from crowds. She isn't very courageous and is often scared of many things, and she prefers to play it safe, though this rarely affects what she chooses to do or not do. Corn is also slightly obsessed with plans, not wanting anything to be too far out of her control, and panicking slightly when something happens out of accord. While her empathy can bring her immense exhaustion, Corn is also very knowledgeable, knowing when someone is pushing themselves too hard and when not to push an issue. She cares a lot about how others think and feel, and thus is also very self-conscious. Oddly, she has a bad memory when trying to recall things outside of facts she learned from books. She is not very quick at proactive thinking, but this is something she is slowly working on. While not intentionally harmful or hostile, she will have no trouble in hurting or killing out of self-defense, or as the necessity arises, though she would have second thoughts. This doubt vanishes whenever someone's life is threatened, even more so if it's the life of someone she cares deeply about. Even around her friends, Corn is obviously not very good at socializing, often not knowing what to say in various situations. She often feels awkward and out of place, and she's a terrible liar. Anyone who knows her would be able to tell when she's not being fully honest, as she is devastatingly terrible at concealing her emotions. Because of her secretive way of living she has adopted over the years, she also finds it very difficult to relax and open up, even to those she seems to trust. When things get overwhelming, she'll still have mental breakdowns here and there, and she often hates herself for it, thinking that she is only bringing trouble to others around her. While appearing difficult to talk to, she's also a sweet, kind and concerned soul that wishes nothing but the best for those she cherishes. Corn is a huge romantic, but this is not a well-known fact. Overall, Cornflower isn't just the typical nervous and shy dragoness you might meet on the streets of Possibility. She moves around a lot, and is an enigma to most, but if you manage to get past her barriers, she's a nice friend to have around. Believe me, she wants it too. She needs someone to understand her, and to actually love her for who she is. Just don't push her too hard or force her to speak much - she'll do this at her own pace. History Moonchaser and Wavesparkle weren't always in love. They found each other annoying and difficult to deal with when they first met in school. Over time, the two developed a mutual understanding of each other, and they eventually fell in love. Shortly after settling down on a small island at the borders of the Sea Kingdom, they had an egg. Because of its color, they named their daughter Cornflower. While Wave was slightly skeptical of the idea of having a dragonet, she eventually caved in and loved her as much as her husband did. Cornflower hatched in a normal environment, and she was sent to a small local school, where she learned the basic skills quickly. She quickly preferred the nickname Corn. Her parents noticed her tendencies to shy away from other dragonets, and wondered if she had some troubles. When questioned, she simply replies that there was no need for friends. She also quickly found a love of reading, and often begged for her mother to read to her at night. At first, they were worried that she might have communication problems, but since she socialized just fine with them, they didn't push her. While Wave often read and sang her to sleep (sometimes telling her stories of her own), Moonchaser took Corn around the kingdom often, and once they've even visited the Mud Kingdom. She had a happy childhood, and her relationship with her parents were always positive. As she grew older, Corn discovered that she could read minds - and Moonchaser said it must be because of her NightWing blood, and the fact that she was born under one moon. Her ability was abnormally strong for a hybrid, and Corn, after hearing so many rumors about how power-hungry NightWings can be, was afraid that she'll hurt someone with her powers. Her father, an animus, knew that there was one way to remove what she deemed as a curse, but he was hesitant until she begged for it. Seeing nothing but pure intention, and under his wife's agreement, Moon used his powers to remove her mind-reading abilities. The spell was successful - but little did Corn know that her father did not remove her powers entirely - he modified it. Instead of mind-reading, she was now granted very strong empathy, way beyond what normal dragons could feel. In fact, this modified power had been Strange things began to appear in her vision, as she saw things no one else did. She can often be found speaking to dragons that didn't exist, or seeing creatures escape the corner of her eye. She was confused, but at first she didn't really think much of it. Over time, some have started to assume that she was going through some mental disorder, as to outsiders she appears to be talking to thin air. She began to further distance herself from the other dragonets, but every time she asked her parents about this, they tried avoiding the topic. Tragedy struck when she was 5 years old. Because of her home being in a more remote location, no one was really able to provide immediate assistance when they were assaulted by a group of bandits, which all had murderous intent. Moon urged Corn to fly away before the merciless dragons caught her. He told her to fly far, far away and never look back, and it was best that she went to live somewhere away from the Sea Kingdom. Before she left, her father revealed the truth of what he actually did to her powers, explaining why she saw things that she shouldn't. Tearfully, she promised to never use her abilities to cause harm once more, before heeding her father's words and fled her old home. Of course, she couldn't resist chancing a look back. She had hoped that her parents would make it out alive, that they would find her once everything has been settled down. The sight of her mother lying in the shallow waters with a cloud of red around her filled her with equal amounts of horror and despair, but she almost, just almost turned back screaming when she saw another SeaWing stab her father through the heart with a dagger. Tears filled her vision as she forced herself to continue flying, and it was fortunate that they did not pursue her. On that night, from the vicious smiles of the dragons that murdered her parents, she too felt herself lose faith in all of the dragon population. She flew for hours without stopping, but she was so young at that moment, her wings simply gave out as she reached Possibility unknowingly. In a state of hunger and exhaustion, Corn suffered a near fatal crash, and if it wasn't for a kind dragoness that took notice and helped her, she would have died as well. The dragon that saved her turned out to be a old healer named Dizzy. She fixed Corn's wounds as best as she could, but was unable to reverse the permanent damage done to her wings. When Corn awoke, she was terrified of being in an unfamiliar place, and at first she ran from even her own savior. However, over time Dizzy managed to convince her that she wouldn't hurt her, and she felt more comfortable. She also told Corn that she could stay with her now, and didn't force her to tell her where she came from. The little dragonet did so after a few days, and Dizzy sympathized with her immediately, offering her a permanent home here in Possibility. She accepted the offer. However, even after the crash, she still saw all those things she shouldn't be seeing - in fact, her ability seemed to have magnified. She kept this as a secret for very long, even from Dizzy. She had a few breakdowns here and there, often having nightmares of her parents' deaths or horrifying visions of her home being destroyed in many ways, and sometimes even her parents' killers coming for her. Dizzy had always comforted her and tried to make her feel better in these times, and surprisingly she began to open up to her. The old healer became sort of a mother figure to the young dragonet, and even got her more scrolls and other reading material when she learned of her love for reading. She was also the one who encouraged Corn to visit the library in town more often. Slowly, Corn did her own research on the spirits and ghosts appearing in her vision. Skills/Abilities From her tribal abilities, Corn doesn't really have much impressive traits. She has strong night vision, stronger than a normal SeaWing or NightWing, but that's pretty much it. She does not possess the gills to breathe underwater, even though her webbed talons allow her to swim pretty well. Corn can hold her breath for fairly long, which is about 1 hour at max, similar to a normal MudWing. She doesn't have the standard glowing scales like normal SeaWings, and while her purple spots glow slightly in the dark, she cannot control them at will, thus unable to speak Aquatic. Relationships Text Quotes Text Trivia * Cornflower is inspired partially by Vayne from League Of Legends, all of her theme songs, and from a quirk in a fandom the goddess did not specify. * Oddly enough she isn't inspired by the actual cornflower plant, even though her theme does share its colors. * She has a soft voice, and the only time she ever uses her loud voice is when defending someone she cares about. * She is terrible at hiding embarrassment, and blushes furiously whenever this happens. * She reads rather quickly. * Sort of a vegetarian, she doesn't eat meat but would have no trouble eating eggs or stuff like that. * Doesn't actually have anything against meat or meat eaters, but simply finds fruits and plants easier for her system to digest. This may or may not be from her very faded LeafWing genes. * For obvious reasons she has a mild fear of heights. * She's unaware of her LeafWing ancestry, although she is somewhat skeptical of her ability to be "recharged" by sunlight. Gallery Text